A New Kind of Life
by LolaRoll
Summary: Abigail Winton is thrown into a world of insane villians and plots when a man from her fathers past comes back to haunt him then its up to Abigail and her best friend Scott to save them. major revisions coming! itll be a lot better after i get it fixedAxS
1. A New Face at Middlington

Okay this is my new story but I'm not sure on a lot of things yet just like I said on my profile. So I need your help deciding on some stuff like 1. The story title, I cant come up with anything. 2. Brad's name was originally Gerad so tell me if you want that or any other name. 3. Her parents job 4. should I make Scott kind of geeky or not? 5. should I have guys in Abigail's group or not 6. When she becomes friends with Scott does he hang out with her group or just Abigail? 7. Should her fathers name stay James? 8. Her school name because I keep thinking Middleton/Middlington so I used Middlington since I couldn't think of anything else.

So please think about that long list of things as you read the story and tell me what you think in your review! I would really appreciate it if you took the two seconds to review.

* * *

A New Kind of Life: The Abigail Winton Story

Chapter 1

I hurried out the front door, waving a quick goodbye to my parents.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled running up to my group of friends as I arrived at school.

I sighed. Middlington High School, one of the best schools I've been to. Everything here was so cool. I had an awesome group of friends, I'm fairly popular, my teachers love me, I'm captain of the cheerleading team, and my grades couldn't be better. Perfect life right? Well at least it was it's not that I don't like my life now its just not the same but you'll learn about that later. Me and my family move around a lot and I've always had to change schools and friends numerous time. But now that's changed we've been here for two years longer than we've ever been in one place and dad says were staying here.

We began to walk inside when I spotted a guy I had never seen before, he had black hair, blue eyes, blue jeans and a coat on.

"Who's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

My girlfriends turned their heads trying to spot who I was asking about.

"Oh, that's Scott Matthews, he's a transfer."

"In the middle of the year?"

"Yeah, the rumor going around is that he was kicked out for fighting on campus at his old school no one's proved it though." Cassandra told me.

"Why, you got the hots for him?" Krystal teased.

"No!" I denied.

We stopped talking when we heard the bell ring and I forgot all thoughts about Scott.

I rushed to class desperate to get there on time, I took a detour at the bathroom and I must have taken to long. I entered the class room to find everyone sitting at there desks and Mrs. Appleton already teaching. Crap! I thought. I was only late once at the beginning of the year.

"Miss Winton could you please take your seat?" Mrs. Appleton told me slightly upset at my late entrance.

"Yes, sorry I'm late," I told her.

I had worked on my math assignment till three am last night because I had a project due the next day so I decided to tape the class for later reference since I was so tired and couldn't pay attention very well. I basically dozed for the rest of class hoping to not be called on for answer to a math equation. Except for when I turned my paper in during the middle part of the class. My friend Brittany was my only friend in this math class since it was an advanced class.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful until my last class, and I didn't have cheer practice today. It was in English that I first met Scott Matthews. He seemed quite nice but he was really quiet. I walked into class and sat down I was a about a minute early and a couple people were still not in class. Then Scott walked in and took a seat beside me as Mrs. Ellewood walked into the room and made him introduce himself for what I assumed was the fiftieth time today.

He began an introduction which I'm also sure he was tired of giving, "my name is Scott Matthew, I'm from Washington, and I'm really enjoying Middlington."

And with that she began her lesson. It was normal at first, Mrs. Ellewood was pretty strict and she wouldn't tolerate whispering or passing notes so no one dared to try it. But we finished our lesson early and she let us hang out at the end and talk. It was then that Scott approached me. I cant really say it was strange I guess but it definitely was the start of something big that I didn't even see coming and apparently neither did Scott.

"Hey your Abigail, right?" he asked questioningly.

"Yeah," I replied.

I decided to try to keep the conversation going as he seemed like a really cool guy.

"So what was you old school like?"

"It was good I miss my best friend though, I move a lot because of my dads work."

I guess we had more in common then I thought.

"Really, I had to do the same thing my dad has to move because of work, I've changed schools about eight times," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes you just have to kind of go with stuff even if you don't want to."

"My dad says this is going to be our last real move for a while," Scott said. I was kind of surprised that our situations were so similar.

"Wow, me too, I've been here two years this is supposed to be our last move, and I'm loving it."

"That's cool I guess we're in really similar situations then."

I decided I really liked Scott in those minutes that we talked he seemed like he could be a really good friend but I didn't know how my other friends would react to that. Class ended as did our conversation but I now knew a little more about Scott which was cool.

School ended and I walked back home to Sherwood Ave. anxious to have a small nap to help my fatigue. I reached home and walked through the front door setting my backpack on the leather sofa.

"Welcome home, sweetie," my mom greeted me.

My mom, Lisa Winton and I are very close her and I have always had a strong bond. My mom happens to be a . And though my dad, James Winton, and I aren't quite as close as me and my mom I still love him very much. My dad works on computers for a company he never really explains why we have to move though. I assumed my dad was downstairs doing something. My dad was always kind of a mystery to me, he also never really talked about his earlier years before him and mom were married he was always tight lipped about the subject and would always shut me out when I asked. And then besides my parents there's my bratty older brother Brad. I love him a lot but sometimes he can really get on my nerves. We kind of have an on-off relationship, one minute will be super close and the next we'll be at each others throat, but we both love each other and we know that.

"Thanks, mom," I said

I walked up to my room and laid down on my big violet bedspread. I cant take a long nap, I thought to myself, I have to do homework.

"Hey, Brat," that was obviously Brad barging in my room.

"I could have been changing," I told him with anger apparent in my voice.

"Whatever, did you take any of my CD's?"

"Why would I take your stupid CD's when I have my own?"

"I don't know, did you take them or not?"

"No, Brad, now get out of my room I'm trying to sleep," I told him.

"Whatever," he finally left the room.

I was again left with my thoughts and they began to wander from homework to Scott, I really hope we can be friends I don't have many guy friends but Scott seemed like he would be a good friend, one you could count on. I then fell asleep dreaming of our next conversation.

* * *

Sorry it's so short Ill update soon. So I hope you like it. please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Extreme Laser Tag and Ice Cream

Okay here's the second chapter I hope you like it. I'm sorry again if its kind of short but I think I'm just going to write smaller chapters and update faster but I guess it depends on whether I can write a lot or not. And sorry if it seems boring right now but things will progress and the real story will begin Abigail and Scott need to work up on their friendship first. Thanx for reading and please review!

* * *

A New Life: The Abigail Winton Story

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day refreshed from a long nights rest. I didn't want to get up but I forced myself to get dressed. I wore cute jewel embedded jeans and a black spaghetti strap top that showed about two inches of midriff. I then proceeded to straighten my long brown hair apply my make-up. My school was surprisingly not as strict as other schools with their dress code. I continued my way down stairs to eat. All decided to eat was a blueberry muffin since I wasn't very hungry.

"Hi, mom," I greeted as I saw her coming in.

"Hey Abs," coming in after her I saw dad.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted me.

Brad is nineteen and isn't going to college till next year so I assumed he was up in his room sleeping like usual.

"I'm gonna jet I want to get to school a few minutes early," I told my parents.

"Okay, love you."

"Bye," I said.

I walked out of my house and noticed that the neighbors for sale sign was gone. There had been one up for quite some time, our old neighbors, the Johnson's an elderly couple, weren't very nice and I was somewhat grateful for the move I don't know who bought the house though I hoped that my parents knew.

I walked to school and met up with my friends like usual and we walked into school together where I once again saw Scott. He was getting some text books out of his locker. I guess he noticed I was looking and he raised his head and smiled to me, I smiled back. I was brought out of my daze by the sound of the school bell signaling it was almost time for my first class.

I took off down the halls bordering on the side of running , I wasn't really looking in front of me and I saw someone move in front of me. I tried to stop but I was already running and I couldn't bring myself to slow down, and before I knew it I had crashed fortunately the guy I had crashed into had caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see who I had crashed into and found myself looking into the eyes of Scott.

"Oh my gosh," I stammered, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," he laughed.

I picked up my books that had been scattered around on the hallway floor. It was then I noticed I was going to be late once again. I quickly looked at my cell phone and realized class had started two minutes ago. There was no way I could be late the second day in a row, and what was worse was I had made Scott late too.

"I'm so sorry my clumsiness has made us both late."

He chuckled, "I was going to skip anyway."

I was shocked this was only like his third day and he was already skipping? I had never skipped before, there was a reason I got straight A's.

"How could you skip on your third day?" I asked him not believing his words.

He just shrugged and asked, "did you want to come with me?"

I felt my mouth hanging open at his question. How could he just ask me to skip with him like that? I looked at my cell phone again and found I was already fifteen minutes late. People at school never really got in trouble for skipping since none of the teachers really paid attention. If I walked into class now the teacher would be pretty mad and I had at least one friend in all of my classes and they always record everything anyway so it shouldn't matter that much. I cant believe I'm considering this!

"What if we get caught?"

"We wont."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone getting in trouble before?"

I sighed, "No."

"Then lets go."

And that was the first time I ever skipped a day of school. It was actually one of the best, carefree days I've ever had. Scott had already turned sixteen and had a car when I was a few months off from my drivers license. I had all of my stuff already with me when I had bumped into Scott so I didn't need to get anything out of my locker. From there we went out to the student parking lot. He led me over to a shining black Volvo. He unlocked the door and we got in. His car was a little cluttered but compared to Brad's car it was the cleanest thing I had ever seen.

"Nice car," I complimented.

"Thanks, my parents got it for me for my birthday."

"Cool."

And with that we left, forgetting all about school.

It was kind of an awkward silence for the first ten minutes on the road so I decided to finally say something and figure out where we were going.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know, have you ever been laser tagging?" he said with humor in his voice.

"No." I was supposed to go laser tagging at my old friends birthday but I had ended up getting sick and was unable to go. Me and her only talk once in a while over the internet, I haven't seen her since the time we moved from Illinois.

"Good, we'll go there then."

"Okay."

We arrived to a smaller building that said 'Extreme Laser Tag' on the front of it. We both got out and started heading toward the building.

Inside, we walked to end of a line that was fairly small to pay for our rounds of tag. I handed Scott some money out of my pocket to pay for my half.

"No, don't worry about it."

"No, its fine just take it," I pushed him.

"No, Ill pay its not a big deal."

"Fine," I told him as I put my money away.

As he was paying I was wondering in my head, did he consider this a date? I mean all we did was skip school to hang out and play laser tag as what I considered friends. Well I was kind of more interested in him as a friend right now, I guess I cant really worry about that now and he gave no indication of it anyway.

We were led to a dark room loaded with laser gear on the walls there were also three computers for keeping track of the three teams.

"Hey, how about we split up and make this interesting?" Scott asked me.

"Your on," I said and I could tell he thought he was going to win, well he's in for shocker cause I'm was not going to lose.

We geared up with a chest plate and a laser gun as the instructor explained the rules of the game and how all of the armor works. We were then released into the playing arena, me on the blue team along with five other people and Scott on the red team with his other team mates.

I know I shouldn't of but I decided to show off a little to show everyone what I could do, of course being a cheerleader meant I could do all kinds of stunts and although none of my friends knew I was pretty well trained in karate. My dad had entered me in karate when I was five and I've been a master at it, I was practicing four times a week then but when I started cheerleading I was limited to one time a week. And for some reason my dad insisted on me taking karate and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So when the bell sounded signaling the round had started, steam came up around us making it hard to see but I had really good eye sight and could see clearer than everyone else. I then began to attack everyone building up points as I did. But then Scott snuck up behind me, he was stealthy and I couldn't hear him at all, which surprised me since I had such good reflexes from all my training. He hit me which put me on safety for ten seconds so I couldn't shoot, so I ran to the nearest cover I could find. I then jumped up from behind at fired at someone's back then continuing to fire at anyone close to me. Someone turned from behind a corner and fired at me which wasn't Scott this time and I dodged it. I decided to switch game plans and start hiding in corners and then attack from behind instead so I wasn't quite as prone to attack.

It was then that I spotted a pole sticking out of the side of the wall near the ceiling. It was a crazy thought it wouldn't be hard but it was kind of extreme for this but if I just jump up there and hold on to that in the corner I could just tag Scott when he came by. There wasn't anyone in this part of the arena so I could do that easily.

I jumped up and caught the pole and I eased myself back into the corner gun ready, waiting for someone to come by.

After about half of a minute I saw Scott enter the room and then I chose to strike.

I hit him in the back of the head and he whirled around trying to find the person who attacked him, not finding anyone, I said, "up here."

And then proceeded to swing off the bar and do a mid-air flip with a perfect landing.

He looked pretty surprised I'm sure he didn't expect me to attack from ceilings but he soon recovered from the shock when he decided to his own front flip.

"Nice," I said I was also surprised but I wasn't going to let that show.

"Nine years of karate," he told me.

"Ten."

We then started laughing our heads off trying not to make to much noise.

"Show off."

"You are too," I accused him.

"That's true," he said with a shrug.

We started laughing again until I said we should continue playing. We walked back to the main arena, but just as we did the bell rang signaling that our round was over.

In the end our scores turned out to be really close- except one thing, I beat him by ten points. It turned out five hundred eighty six to five hundred sixty-six, which was an amazing game and we beat everyone else in our round.

We soon left the building and went back to the car.

"Ice cream?"

Ice cream really did sound good right now.

"Sure."

"Let's go to Baskin Robin's its up the street and I haven't been there in so long!" I exclaimed.

"Okay."

"I'm paying this time," I declared I wasn't going to let him refuse this time.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

We went inside Baskin Robins and I ordered a chocolate chip mint ice cream two scoop and then Scott ordered his ice cream-which turned out to be eight dishes.

"I'll have, chocolate chip mint, strawberry cheesecake, peanut butter chocolate, cookie dough, chocolate brownie, rainbow sherbet, pecan praline, banana cream, two scoops each."

"Yeah right, like you can eat all of that let alone order it," he has to be joking there's no way he could ever eat that much.

"I'm a big eater."

"I am not paying for twenty dollars worth of ice cream for you."

"Then we'll split it."

"Whatever but you're not going to be able to eat all of that," like I'm going to believe he can eat that.

The cashier spoke up, "That will be twenty-one sixty."

"You suck," I told him.

"At least I get my ice cream."

I tried to bite back on yelling at him for that one. _Eight _dishes, how could anyone order eight dishes!

The cashier decided it would be easiest to just give him another dish after he finished his last one because all of his ice cream wouldn't fit on the table. Well at least we're splitting the cost.

We grabbed our seats and began to eat our ice cream.

"So where did you live before."

"New Jersey., that was one of my favorite places that I've lived."

"That's cool, Middlington is my favorite place that I've lived."

I took another bite of ice cream. I looked down into Scott's ice cream and realized there was non left and he was starting to get up to get another cup.

I looked at my watch, we had about two hours till school is out and I had to be home. Scott took his seat this time with a dish of peanut butter chocolate ice cream.

"School ends in two hours and I have to be home," I said reluctantly, today was really fun and I didn't want it to end.

"Okay."

We talked more, about our lives, friends, and everything else, Scott ate the rest of his ice cream much to my amazement, and I learned to never go to a restaurant with him when I'm paying.

We stayed at Baskin Robins for about an hour an forty-five minutes talking and eating ice cream and we decided to go home. It would take about twenty minutes to get home from here.

We once again got in the car and I told him my address, he said it was really close to his new house but he wasn't sure of the exact address and he new it just by looks. I gave him directions to the exact location of my house.

"Oh, pull over! That's my house over there," I pointed to my house.

He started to laugh really hard which confused me.

"What's so funny."

He pointed to the house next to mine that had been for sale, "That's my house there."

* * *

Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
